


feel at ease

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Josh holds Tyler, it's meant to be cute, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler cries, Josh holds him. Feelings happen.Honestly I don't know, I'm bad at this shit lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I guess I'm getting into the habit of writing rlly short fics at three in the morning whoops?

Tyler sat at the opposite end of the couch, Josh's feet on his lap. His hands were resting on Josh's ankles and he moved his thumb in circles across his skin.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Tyler said.

"You're lookin' all… Sad. What's on your mind?"

"You," Tyler said softly. "Shit." His fingers still trailing around his ankles, Tyler looked carefully at Josh.

"Why would you... Did I do something?" His voice cracked. He stared at Tyler's hands on his legs.

"No! No, no, Josh. I just–" Tyler trembled. Josh moved his legs off Tyler and watched as he slid to the floor. Josh followed suit and pulled Tyler into his arms. He held him tightly. Tyler rested his face against Josh's shoulder and let out a quiet whine.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Josh," he sobbed.

"You're okay. It's okay. Everything is okay."

Josh held Tyler and rocked him softly back and forth. Tyler still clutched at Josh's shirt but he was breathing easier. Josh pushed his fingers through Tyler's hair and reached for the hands against his chest.

Tyler glanced at Josh's hand cradling his and smiled. He looked at Josh's pretty face with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Hey. Tyler, what are you sorry for? You've got nothing to apologise for."

"But I do!" Tyler turned away and leaned his back against Josh's chest. Josh wrapped his arms firmly around Tyler's body. He rested his head against the back of Tyler's.

Tyler took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm in love with you."

"I know," Josh chuckled quietly. Tyler looked back at Josh's smug smile. He frowned.

"How? Even I only just figured it out."

"I know because I notice things. About a month ago, I started noticing you acting different. You were looking curiously at me, not like when I'm having a panic attack or something, but like you were really _looking_. You would sit further away from me, though. But then you'd do something like silly like grab my hand and I'd feel you berating yourself internally but you wouldn't let go. Once, Mark swears he saw you checking out my ass." Josh grinned at Tyler's violent blush.

"And just before, you were rubbing circles on my ankle, Tyler. I know you know that calms my anxiety. When even I don't know it's coming, you start doing the things that calm me down. You just _know_. But I also know that's your nervous thing. Circles against skin. You've done it so much more recently. Only around me.

"There were moments, Ty, when I couldn't tell what you were thinking. But then I realised that you were doing the things I was doing just before I realised that I loved you. I love you, Tyler. I love you like Draco Malfoy loves Harry Potter."

Tyler snorted. "You know I don't even ship them, Josh!"

"Yeah, yeah. Harry likes Ginny, blah blah-" Josh was cut off as Tyler turned and pressed his lips against Josh's. He pulled away quickly but left his forehead resting against Josh's.

"I love you, Jish."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or smth bc I need attention


End file.
